The subject matter herein relates generally to a system and method for heating engine motor oil and thereby improving engine fuel efficiency. Further, the subject matter also relates generally to a means for electrically coupling a heating element to one or more power sources to directly or indirectly heat the engine motor oil. The present disclosure relates more specifically to a solar means of heating engine motor oil for providing improvements in engine fuel efficiency.
One aspect of the current invention involves lubricants, such as motor oil, and the affect on engines of the lubricants over varying temperatures. The basic performance of an engine or other machinery is based on the viscosity of the lubricant. Viscosity is the resistance to the flowability of the oil. The thicker an oil, the higher its viscosity. Multigrade motor oils work by having a polymer added to a light base oil which prevents the oil from thinning too much as it warms up. At low temperatures, the polymers are coiled up and allow the oil to flow. As the oil heats up, the polymers unwind into long chains which prevent the oil from thinning as much as it normally would.
The viscosity index (VI) of a lubricant is an empirical formula that allows the change in viscosity caused by heating to be calculated. The higher the viscosity index, the less an oil will thin at a specified temperature. Multi-viscosity motor oils will have a viscosity index well over 100, while single viscosity motor oils and most industrial oils will have a VI of about 100 or less.
The viscosity of an engine's oil and the performance of an automobile are related. If the viscosity is too high for the ambient temperature, the oil pump will have to work too hard to deliver the oil and result will be a lower fuel efficiency as measured in miles per gallon (MPG). Conversely, if the oil viscosity is too low then the engine will have an excessive amount of internal friction also resulting in a lower MPG.
As such what is needed is a system and method for ensuring motor oil is at an appropriate temperature for efficient engine operation.